Tendido al sol
by Angie Jb
Summary: Un minific alternativo, del cual no quiero escribir más que: gracias don George :)


**Corazón tendido al sol**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

 **CAHA**

 **GF 2017**

 **Mini fic**

* * *

Si fuera posible resumir en un minuto las razones por las cuales estamos juntos ahora, ¿qué te diré? No diría nada. Hablar de ti y de mí, se merece algo más que un minuto. Se merece silencios y sonrisas largas en todo caso. Se merece algo más…

La idea empezó a revolotear en mi mente un día con otro, a partir de aquella vez, cuando descubrí como me miraba. Quizás deba precisar: cómo nos miramos.

Coincidimos por algunos años en las inmediaciones del mismo lugar. Nos conocíamos de vista someramente, bueno eso me parecía a mí. No habíamos cruzado una palabra antes, y de pronto, un día como cualquier otro se alinearon las casualidades y la esperanza y nos cambió el panorama con tal contundencia que era imposible seguir así nada más.

Pasaba del medio día y los niños correteaban alrededor de la Hermana María. Yo iba por Candy para llevarla a Londres al Colegio San Pablo, según las instrucciones de William, y eso no me convertía en la persona más popular del Hogar o de la Colina, o del pueblo, no sé. Desde lejos pude notar claramente cómo se esfumó la algarabía tan solo al avistar el auto. Cuando descendí, no se oía más que un pesado y oprobioso silencio. Si los ojos fueran armas… o resorteras. Uno a uno todos los niños se retiraron y cobijaron tras las faldas de la Hermana María que sonreía apenas, con una de esas sonrisas quebradizas que no sabes si terminarán en risa o llanto, o en una sorpresiva huida… Con todo ese escenario alrededor, esa persona no dejaba de mirarme. Se quedó dónde estaba, pies fijos en la tierra, levantando a tientas e intervalos su mirada hasta la mía. Mordiendo sus labios con nerviosismo y clavando en la tierra insistente aunque disimuladamente, la punta de su zapato.

Separados por unos metros tan solo, ambos nos miramos intempestivamente, como quién al principio, se tropieza con una rama al caminar y la hace a un lado sin más. Y luego, como extrañamente sucede en raras ocasiones te das cuenta que algo es diferente, importante. Por un momento la mente se alerta. Te enderezas, entiendes. Intuyes, respiras e intentas responder esa sensación que te exige atención. Y miras a tu alrededor y entonces sí, ves.

Ambos nos vimos sin sonreír, con una gravedad que solo había reconocido entre pares, en los círculos de negocios más complicados. Su seriedad era absoluta. Extraña. Y a diferencia de los empresarios y negociadores con quienes he tratado, en el siguiente instante una sonrisa afloró simultáneamente entre ambos.

Siguió rascando descuidadamente el suelo, con su zapato raído. Algunas piedrecitas saltaron en consecuencia. En ese preciso momento salió del Hogar la Señorita Pony a recibirme y yo rompí el contacto visual para enfocarme nuevamente en la razón de mi visita. La Señorita Candy me esperaba de pie, apoyándose con una mano sobre la mesa de madera del comedor. La tocaba someramente con la punta de sus dedos. Se veía cansada, tremendamente triste. La entendía muy bien. Mucho más quizás de lo que ella hubiera podido sospechar. La muerte de Anthony había traído tantos recuerdos a mi corazón, fue como si se volviera a partir. Como cuando su madre nos dejó…

Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla, incluso intenté dar un paso más hacia ella pero me contuve, y volví atrás. A mi lugar… Candy me miró entonces y sollozando se abrazó a mi pecho y lloró, lloró quedamente. Volteé a ver a la Señorita Pony y ella asintió cerrando un poco los ojos, con esa expresión benevolente de las abuelas que todo lo saben. Entonces, me permití pasar un brazo por los hombros de esa chica y apretarla apenas.

 _ **\- Anthony vive aquí, entre nosotros señorita Candy. Siempre será así…**_

Con más tranquilidad, ella recargó su cabeza sobre mi abrigo y asintió.

 _ **\- El señor William me ha pedido que le comunique**_ – atiné a decir todavía en voz baja -… _**El señor William hizo hincapié en que memorizara estas palabras para usted… a decir verdad, lo intenté**_ – sonreí-

Candy se separó de mí cabizbaja y sonrió brevemente poniéndome atención… Si ella supiera quién estaba detrás de ese mensaje

 _ **\- El Señor William dijo así: "Anthony fue un niño feliz. Transcurrió los primeros años de su infancia entre manos amorosas. Corría feliz por todo el lugar, sus sonrisas sacaron los fantasmas de dolor de todos los rincones de nuestra casa. Yo estuve ahí. Yo lo vi. Cuando su madre murió**_ , - pasé saliva casi sin pensar – _**parecía que se había apagado irremediablemente parte de esa frescura de Anthony, esa que nos revitalizaba a todos… Se apagaron tantas luces en nuestra casa cuando ella murió**_ – dije lentamente más allá del mensaje de William, y Candy me miró sin parpadear un instante. Luego continué recuperando un poco la voz-… _**En realidad, Anthony floreció nuevamente cuando la conoció a usted señorita Candy. Afortunadamente, tuvieron la bendición de conocerse. Bendición, sí, aun en el preámbulo de esta nueva despedida desoladora… Hubiera sido realmente triste que el partiera sin volver a sonreír como siempre lo había hecho, alegrándonos a todos la vida. Señorita Candy, no dude que el amor que Anthony sentía por usted, es extensivo también por parte del Señor William, del resto de su familia…"**_

 _ **\- ¿Del resto?**_ – atinó a decir Candy en tono de duda retándome un poco con la mirada

 _ **\- Los Cornwell la adoran señorita Candy**_ – me atreví a precisar sonriendo para no meterme en líos listando a toda la familia uno por uno -, _**y soy testigo de cuánto la aprecia el Señor William y si me lo permite, me atrevo a expresar con todo respeto que el aprecio también es de este servidor.**_

Candy suspiró acercándome a mí y tomando mis brazos con sus manos, con un fuerte apretón.

 _ **\- La verdad es que lo sé George. Su mirada es transparente. Simplemente lo sé. Usted me aprecia, y yo también.**_

 _ **\- Entonces, espero que entienda que venir por usted para llevarla a Londres, responde a su bienestar. El Señor William cree que es momento de continuar. Además, espero que sepa que**_ _ **no miento**_ – enfaticé esas dos últimas palabras-, _**cuando le aseguro que el Señor William estará pendiente de usted en todo momento. Que no la abandonará…**_

 _ **\- El… no ha dejado de estar al tanto de mí desde… bueno desde siempre.**_

Yo la miré confundido… por un momento pensé que sabía de quién hablaba, hasta que mi mirada extrañada la obligó a precisar más su comentario.

 _ **\- Anthony… me refiero a Anthony…**_ \- dijo Candy más serena y luego añadió - _**y por extraño que parezca, creo que el tío abuelo William también lo está…**_

 _ **\- Así es señorita. Delo por hecho**_ – terminé aliviado y mirándola fijamente por un momento.

 _ **\- ¿Tenemos que partir hoy George?**_ – me preguntó acercándose a la Señorita Pony y tomando las manos de la anciana

 _ **\- Podemos esperar unos días más señorita Candy**_ – le dije haciendo cuentas del tiempo que debíamos tomar para estar en el muelle con la suficiente anticipación – _**dos días más…**_

 _ **\- Bueno, no es mucho, pero… No quisiera mortificarlo pero, por favor, venga por mí mañana… ¡no, no! Pasado mañana al amanecer y me iré. Le prometo que me iré. Disculpe por favor que lo obligue a dar otra vuelta, pero es importante y yo quisiera tener tiempo para despedirme de los niños, y… de mis madres… de mi Hogar otra vez…**_

 _ **\- Sin problema. Aquí estaré por usted según lo ha dicho.**_

Me despedí haciendo una reverencia a ambas mujeres y más tranquilo, salí del Hogar, para llevarle las buenas noticias a William. Los niños se habían dispersado atrás de la casa, donde seguramente los entretenía la Hermana María, para darnos un poco de privacidad. Caminé con decisión hacia el auto, y entonces parado junto a la puerta me encontré con la mirada inquisitiva del mismo pequeño.

 _ **\- Hola**_ – le dije sonriendo y levantando mi mano como único saludo

El niño tragó saliva y se quedó con la boca abierta, intentando hablar. Articular una palabra. Me quedé esperando a por ella, pero no dijo nada y cerró los labios con fuerza. Yo despeiné un poco su cabello oscuro y rebelde, y mirándolo detenidamente, me paré a una distancia prudente de él, dándole más tiempo para decirme lo que sea que quería decirme. Lo más probable, me repetía, un reclamo por llevarme a Candy lejos, pero algo me advertía que no era eso.

 _ **\- Yo…**_ \- empezó a hablar con una vocecita apenas audible. Tragó saliva y tosió un poco antes continuar y decir con una rapidez de bólido – _**yo… ¡Mi nombre es Fred y yo quisiera tener un papá con bigotes!**_

Me sorprendieron tanto sus palabras que no supe cómo reaccionar. No de momento. Entonces sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer y arrancó corriendo hacia el patio trasero de la casa entre apenado y asustado. En ese momento reaccioné y alcancé a gritar en un tono no muy alto, suficiente para que él me escuchara.

\- … _ **¡Y a mí me encantaría ser un papá con bigotes…!**_

Nuestras sonrisas llenaron todo, cubrieron todo.

Ese día, empecé a ser papá. No es que lo tuviera planeado, es que resultó ser lo más natural seguir la idea de Fred. Es de hecho una de las mejores ideas que he escuchado en mi vida.

Candy se fue a Londres. Años después, William se fue a África. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que William terminó siendo definitivamente Albert en un minúsculo apartamento de Chicago. Y si no hubiera sido por la compañía y paciencia de Fred a mi lado todos esos años, hubiera sido muy duro persistir cuando la incertidumbre nos invadía.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo estás papá?**_ – Me dice Fred al llegar de la Universidad y darme un beso en la mejilla.

 _ **\- Perfectamente hijo**_ – contesto con no disimulada alegría

Ocasionalmente, el me mira de la misma forma en la que me miró cuando firmamos el último papel de la adopción.

Aun mucho tiempo después de la adopción de Fred comprendí, que siempre había sido un padre con bigote. Solo que no lo sabía. Lo bueno es que Fred, siempre lo supo...

* * *

Nota del autor.

Este mini fic, lo terminó al filo del final de la GF 2017. ¡El muso se dignó a llegar al fin para salvar la honra! La escribí escuchando la canción de Víctor Manuel de "Un corazón tendido al sol", así que aunque no es un songfic, me gusta darle honor a quién honor merece. Los personajes son de Mizuqui e Igarashi, yo nada más los tomo prestados para efectos cursis y de imaginación, sin afán de lucro. Cualquier parecido con otro relato es mera coincidencia. Este es el número 30 dentro de las historias alternativas que he escrito a la fecha, y va dedicado con mucho cariño a Galilea Johnson y a Soraya Andrew, dos de las más fervientes y fieles seguidoras de don George. ¡YA!


End file.
